The Dark Lady Voldemort
by Werewolf Coquette
Summary: One-shot- In his correspondance via the infamous diary Tom Riddle has fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. What would happen if he brought her back in time and made her the offer of a lifetime?


I went camping this weekend, and while sitting around the campfire one night I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to review hint hint

* * *

**  
The Dark Lady Voldemort**

_ Tom, sometimes I just wish…_

_ What? What do you wish?_

_ Never mind…_

Ginny was writing to Tom Riddle as she did almost every night, but tonight she just couldn't think of how to say what was on her mind. How could she tell Tom that she wished she had a way to make her brothers stop teasing her, those third year girls stop harassing her, her parents and professors stop yelling at her? She wished she were older, bigger, stronger. She wished for all the things she couldn't have. How could she tell him this? She didn't know. So she just wrote:

_I wish you were here Tom!_ and a teardrop fell to the page, absorbed along with the ink.

_Ginny, don't cry…_ Tom's spidery writing showed up a moment later.

Ginny sniffled and wiped her eyes brusquely- if anyone else was in the dormitory she didn't want them sticking their heads in her bed curtains to make sure she was alright.

_Ginny…_

She looked at the paper expectantly, but the rest of Tom's reply was long in coming. She was about to ask if he was still there (which was silly; he was always there) when something finally showed up.

_Ginny, why don't you come here- with me?_

She blinked.

_What?_ she scrawled, her quill scratching the four-letter word swiftly.

_Turn to the back of the book._ was the only answer she got.

She watched the ink fade and the page return to its original smooth, unblemished state. Slowly she closed the book… then flipped it over and opened its back cover.

Instantly she had the most unexpected sensation like she was falling, then she gasped as she felt herself hit something cold and hard- a floor. She looked around wide-eyed at the cavernous room she now found herself in.

"Ginny…"

She jumped at the sound of her name and turned to the source: a young man stepping out of the shadows behind her.

"T-Tom?" she gasped. He nodded slowly. She stood cautiously, all the while looking at the boy who knew her every thought this past year, physically seeing him for the first time. Gradually he advanced toward her.

"Hello Ginny."

She felt a tingle at the base of her spine. His voice was low, silken and alluring. He was very handsome as well with black hair and high cheekbones, dark eyes piercing with a ferocious light.

"H-hullo Tom," Ginny said dumbly, feeling intoxicated by his gaze. Closer he crept until they were no more than a foot apart. Ginny looked away abruptly and came back to her senses.

"Where am I, Tom?" she asked, looking around once again.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Tom said with grandeur.

"How-?"

"Through the diary, Ginny. There was a lot more magic in it than you thought… as is the same with me." He began to circle her then, slowly, and Ginny felt a twinge of trepidation.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice of a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Dear, sweet Ginny," Tom said, laughing lightly. "You really don't know who I am, do you? Well, I really couldn't expect you to…"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked bemusedly, turning her head to try and follow him as he circled.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," he laughed again and she felt another shiver; his laugh was shrill and not too pleasant. "I'm a lot older and a lot stronger than you think, dear."

She tried to look at him quizzically but still he circled, like a predator stalking his prey.

"In bringing you here, I've also brought you back fifty years," he explained. Ginny thought about that.

"Who are you?" she demanded, whirling around. But Tom wasn't there. She stiffened as she felt the hair on one side of her face being gently pulled back by long, cold fingers and Tom lean in close, so close, his warm breath caressing her cheek as he whispered, slowly, "I am Lord Voldemort."

Ginny gasped and her eyes widened, she jumped away to look at Tom again- Tom Riddle, her dearest friend… Lord Voldemort? It couldn't be! Could it? She shook her head. All she knew was she had better get out of there- right now.

She tensed to run but Tom's strong hands gripped her arms painfully and whipped her around, then held her there firmly, their faces close. She was forced to look into his eyes, those burning eyes, and began to feel herself being drawn into their vortex. She was surprised to find herself thinking how they were the color of hot chocolate… and that she'd really like a taste…

Violently she shook her head again. What was he doing to her?

"Don't be scared Ginny, I won't hurt you," he said quietly, reassuringly. Ginny looked reluctantly back into those eyes staring so intensely back into her own.

"What do you want with me?" she asked huskily, eyes shining.

"Ginny- I want you to stay with me," he said earnestly.

"What?"

"Oh Ginny!" he sighed exasperatedly. "Here- if I let you go will you promise not to run away?" Ginny nodded slowly, and Tom released his vice grip on her arms. She rubbed the tender spots where his hands had held so tightly and, remarkably, she stayed.

"Ginny, you and I both know what will come to pass- with me," Tom went on. "Of course I will become the most powerful wizard in the world… but only to be overthrown, defeated by a mere child, driven into hiding and unable to even exist outside of another's body. I will be reduced to nothing- a parasite. But that can't be the end of me- I want to rule, Ginny!"

All through his speech he had strode about the room, carried by the emotion in his own words. Ginny watched and listened, entranced, both frightened and intrigued by his passion.

"But… what do I have to do with any of that?" she asked softly. Now Tom looked at her and went on with the same suppressed fervor.

"I could rise again Ginny; I could rise again tonight as a phoenix rises from its ashes. But it would only be to my own folly. I would come back only to be defeated once again. Because you see, I can't do it alone.

"I need someone else to help me, Ginny- I need you." He looked at her meaningfully and her eyes widened.

All of a sudden Ginny noticed his proximity again; she could feel the heat emanating from his body, her head tilted back to look into those brown eyes. She began to shake her head slowly, almost dreamily.

"But don't you see? I'd be more powerful than any other wizard on the planet- and you'd be there by my side! I would rule the world- and you would be my queen!" he cried excitedly. He took her hands gently, trying so hard to convince her. However Ginny was at a loss for what to say.

"Oh Tom…" was all she managed. A single tear fell from her brimming eyes. She didn't know what to do. She knew she should be spitting in his face- this was Lord Voldemort for heaven's sake! And yet, it wasn't… This was Tom, her most secret and dearest confidante. His words had sounded so good…

_No!_ she told herself, _No, you can't listen to him! You can't… fall in love…_

All thoughts stopped as she felt Tom's hand on her face, gently wiping away her tear with a single finger. She closed her eyes, delighting rather guiltily in his touch.

"Oh Tom…" she said again, her voice a barely audible whisper.

She opened her eyes halfway to see Tom looking at her intently, his hand still at her face. Then, quickly, purposefully, he bent his head and kissed her.

Ginny's eyes shot open in shock, then closed in bliss.

_Tom…_ she thought dreamily, enveloped in his embrace. _Anything… I'll do anything for you… my Lord Voldemort._

Her eyes were wide open.

_What?_

She pushed Tom away and drew back sharply. No, no, this was wrong…

"Ginny…?" Tom asked tentatively, looking confused and apprehensive.

But Ginny wouldn't hear him anymore. No, if this man rose again to be the Dark Lord then everyone fighting against him, everyone she loved, would have to die. Mum, Dad, all her brothers, Harry, even Hermione. All would be killed at his hands- **and she would be by his side!**

"Ginny?" Tom asked again, louder this time. She looked at him sharply.

"No!" she spat contemptuously. "I don't want anything to do with this! I don't want anything to do with **you**!"

"But Ginny I-" Tom took a step towards her.

"You stay away from me!" she cried vehemently.

"By doing this you condemn yourself to death!" Tom shouted, anger rising in his chest.

"I'd rather die than be your queen," Ginny replied with bitter derision. Tom glared daggers at her and she tried not to tremble.

"So be it," he finally whispered, dangerously quiet. "But when I rise again- and I say when, not if, because my coming to power is as inevitable as the rise of the sun, even without you- when I rise I will find you, and death will be a mercy you'll beg to receive!"

With that Tom made a grand sweep of his arm and once again Ginny felt herself falling. This time she landed flat on her back in bed, the diary falling onto her stomach.

She picked it up and glared at it with a mix of fear and loathing, then threw aside her bed curtains to find Hermione at her own bed, reading.

"Oh!" she gasped, startled. "Ginny! Have you been here all the time? You missed a great quidditch match- hey, where are you going?"

Ginny was up off her bed and walking across the room, diary in hand. She had to get rid of it, once and for all.

"To the bathroom," she said, going through the door, not looking back.

_What's up with her?_ Hermione wondered. Shaking her head, she returned to her book.


End file.
